Rise From The Ashes
by Sun'sSon
Summary: Hated, despised and even loathed by almost everybody, even his own family. Watch as Uzumaki Naruto challenges this all and achieve what he is destined to achieve.


**The Beginning**

An almighty orange fox with nine tails is attacking the peaceful village of Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Swishing it's tails right and left destroying the houses, roaring to the heavens as it was causing havoc inside Konoha.

"Everyone, quickly evacuate to the shelter inside the hokage mountain, all genin and chunin help them evacuate. All jounin and anbu, attack the fox." The retired third hokage of Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen was ordering around the ninjas of Konoha for now till the arrival of the fourth hokage Namikaze Minato, who is with his wife Uzumaki Kushina giving birth to his triplets. _"Hurry up Minato."_

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forests of Konoha, Namikaze Minato was holding his two daughters, Mito and Rin. While Uzumaki Kushina was holding Uzumaki Naruto, the first one to come between the triplets and the first and only son they have.

As Minato was wearing his hokage coat, he was recalling what just happened to them.

…

" **Flashback"**

"Here are your kids Minato and Kushina" The wife of the third hokage Biwako said as she handed the kids to their parents, Kushina holding the boy, while Minato holding the two girls.

"I want to name him Naruto" Kushina said to Minato as she was looking at him.

"Alright then, and I shall name the second child Mito and the third child Rin" Minato said.

And suddenly Biwako gushed out blood as she fell on the floor with a sword on her back. Kushina and Minato looked shocked to what happened as they were figuring out who had done that, who broke through the barrier they set up and how?

Suddenly a man with a swirled orange mask with one eye hole appeared and took Kushina who couldn't fight back because she just gave birth to her triplets and was dead tired.

"KUSHINA" Minato screamed but was interrupted by the same person.

"You should worry about your kids Namikaze Minato" Said the guy and then left with Kushina in his hands.

Minato turned around and saw that Mito had an explosive tag on her towel that was wrapped around her, so he quickly grabbed the kids, threw the towel that was wrapped around her, and teleported outside the house they are in that exploded right after the teleportation.

He then teleported to his mansion, laid the kids down, and went again to get Kushina from that guy.

…

Meanwhile, Kushina was in midair chained by a seal that is being held by the two rocks on both sides of Kushina.

"Now then let us get started" The masked man said.

"Huff, huff, what.. what do you want?" Said a tired Kushina.

"What's inside you" Answered the man. "Now then, come and obey me, Kyuubi" Said the man as his eye that had three commas inside of it suddenly spun around, and the man looked at Kushina's violet eyes. Inside of her, the legendary beast, the Kyuubi, who was angry, suddenly froze and his eyes started to be just like the man's eyes. Suddenly he started to come out of Kushina's belly which had the seal that was keeping the beast sealed. And finally, the beast came out with all of its might, and roared as it separated its tails from each other.

"Now then Kyuubi, now that I have you under my control, you shall go and destroy Konoha" Said the man, but suddenly stopped as he saw that Kushina was still moving.

"You Uzumaki's are amazing, even though I took the beast out of you, you are still alive. Kyuubi, finish her." Said the masked guy, and as he was ordered, Kyuubi swiped his hand down to where Kushina is standing, and tore down the trees, and the soil. And both of them headed towards Konoha to destroy it.

But they didn't notice that Kushina was saved by Minato.

"Minato, please, I want to see my kids" Kushina said as she was panting from all of the exhaustion she has.

Minato teleported back to their mansion where the kids are.

" **Flashback End"**

"Rest here Kushina while I take care of the situation, but you know that I must take them to seal the Kyuubi inside them" Minato said to a crying Kushina who wanted to say no but knew that there is no other way.

"Fine then, seal it inside of Mito and Rin Minato" Kushina said. And with that, the hokage went on to seal the Kyuubi inside of his two kids.

…

Meanwhile, the giant beast was destroying everything that was facing him, from soil to houses to trees, even to people. None is capable of stopping this onslaught.

Then, the beast opened his mouth, and blue and red balls started to appear and merge with each other till there was a giant ball above the head of the Kyuubi.

The ball suddenly moved at a high speed, heading towards the Hokage Mountain, destroying whichever was in its face. But suddenly stopped in midair as seals started to appear in the sky, and the ball was sucked into these seals and vanished. Then an explosion suddenly appeared behind the Hokage Mountain.

If you looked at the hokage mountain you can see that standing there was the fourth hokage of Konoha Namikaze Minato, the man who teleported then giant ball.

As Minato was looking at the beast, a vortex suddenly appeared behind him, and a man emerged from this vortex, the same man that brought the Kyuubi to konoha. As he was getting closer to kill the hokage from behind, the hokage suddenly turned at a high speed and slashed his special three headed kunai that helped him teleport at the man's head, but his hand just passed through his head like there is nothing there. The man then grabbed the Hokage's hand and teleported to a bigger place so they can fight properly.

Minato started the attack as he threw a kunai at him, but it only passed him and continued to the ground.

"Who are you; there are only few people who can control the Kyuubi, especially in the Uchiha. Can you possibly be Madara, but that can't be since he is dead" Minato stated as they continued their fight.

The guy suddenly gave a right handed punch, which was evaded by Minato who then, with neck breaking speed slammed his hand on his stomach and said release. Black seals appeared over the guy's stomach as he stepped back from the pain caused by Minato's hand.

….

In the middle of Konoha, the Kyuubi stopped its rampage as its eyes suddenly reverted back to its normal red slits after being like the eyes of the sharingan.

…...

"Amazing abilities Namikaze Minato, it is as I have expected of you" The masked guy complimented the fourth hokage.

An their battle continued, neither landing a hit against each other, but then Minato saw an opening, he threw himself at the masked guy, but was tricked by the guy and passed through him and into the chain he was holding by his hands. As the masked guy wanted to squeeze him, Minato teleported to the kunai he first threw at him. As they looked at each other, they rushed at each other wanting to end this battle. Minato threw his kunai at the masked man, but yet again passed through him.

"You lose Namikaze." The man said as he almost grabbed the Hokage's shoulder, but then Minato disappeared and then reappeared above the man with his kunai in one hand, and a swirling blue ball in the other. Minato slammed the ball at the man's back as he shouted "Rasengan." The Rasengan made by the hokage made a big hole in the ground as it slammed on the masked guy and crashed him into the ground.

As the guy stood back up he looked at the hokage and said "You even exceeded my expectation Namikaze Minato, but don't worry I'll be back." And with that he vanished through his vortex before Minato can speak anything.

"I will worry about this later, I need to stop the Kyuubi" And with that, the hokage went on to stop the Kyuubi.

…

In the middle of Konoha, the almighty Kyuubi was destroying right and left, none standing to stop him as the orders from the fourth hokage was to leave him and leave to the shelter. Suddenly the fourth hokage appeared with his two daughters and two knocked out chunin as their vest suggested. He started to do some seals until he stopped and said "Shiki Fujin." Out of nowhere came the shinigami, with his blade on his mouth.

"Shinigami-sama, please seal this creature inside these two girl's body, and take the lives of these two men as the sacrifice." The hokage said.

The shinigami did just like what the hokage said and split the Kyuubi in half, giving the Kyuubi's soul inside Mito, while the chakra was given to Rin. Then the shinigami took the souls of the two chunin and left, leaving Minato and his two daughters.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Technique"** The hokage said and burned the corpses of the two chunin who were taken as a sacrifice for the shinigami. He then took his two daughters and left to the shelter where everyone was hiding, including Kushina and Naruto who were taken here by Sarutobi, the retired third hokage.

"Everybody listen" Minato said, grabbing everybody's attention. "Today, the great Kyuubi, the most powerful biju of all the nine tailed beasts have been defeated thanks to these two little babies, my daughters Mito and Rin. They sacrificed their bodies to seal the great Kyuubi inside them, since the Kyuubi can't be killed, to stop his rampage. These two little girls are the heroes of Konoha" Minato said.

And with that speech, the entire people started to cheer them for the heroes that saved their lives.

And with that, the Kyuubi is defeated, and the heroes of konoha Mito and Rin shall live a very happy life as heroes, but what about Naruto?

….

 **So, what do you think about my first chapter.**

 **Reviews Please.**


End file.
